The Legend of Zelda: Dramatic Highschool years
by RedLonk -sunny
Summary: rated M for language and some smut is planned to be added in further chapters. ships include but aren't limited to; redxblue, shadowxvio, greenxvaati, ect. I don't own any characters other than Solaa(sunny).
1. Chapter 1

Don't mind me, I'm just gonna write Red as a bit more of an independent person and blue as a gentle bully. enjoy!

**chapter 1**

**_Red_**

I decide to get my lazy ass up and go downstairs for no reason and am immediately greeted by 21 cats, each of different shapes and sizes."what the fuck vio." I mutter,"didn't you feed them?" "probably not, I told you last night that it was your turn." vio replies."why can't mom or dad do it?" I complain,"They bite my hand every damn time and mom is on a job." vio says, ever so annoyingly calm. Our dad is never mentioned after what he did to us when mom was gone one time. He abused me alot and treated my brother like the pretty princess he is. To put it bluntly, Vio was the favorite and I was the pleasure toy when no one was home. Vio never knew about it cuz I tried to hide the cuts, bruises, sadness, and anger behind a mask of pure positivity and optimism. It didn't work. Vio's voice snapped me out of my trance saying,"Don't we have school today?" "DAMN! I FORGOT!" I quickly run back upstairs to change only to find that I left my phone on the couch, oh fucking well. I toss on a pair ih dark denim skinny jeans, a maroon tank top, and black lace up combat boots. I look at myself in the mirror and think, 'damn, I look so fucking gay. guess its fitting considering I'm pan.' I dash downstairs and slip into an old, torn up black jacket just as Vio comes down the hall from his room. The perfect princess is wearing the usual black slacks, white t-shirt, and purple hoodie with black and white checkered vans with a side of "bitch". The bell that I always wear around my neck jingles as I open the door,"you comin' vio?" "yeah"

_~chapter end~_

_I'm gonna do another Red chapter then a vio chapter since this one was so short._

_sincerely,_

_Sunny_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Red_

Vio and I walk to school together since it isn't too far. We get as far as the front steps when the biggest school bully decides to be a dick and yell,"all hail the princess and her little body guard!" "I see your still a piece of shit, gannondorf." Vio replies, ever so sickeningly calm. "what-the-fuck-ever, _Vio._" gannondorf replies. I give him a cold glare as we pass trying to telepathically tell him to go fuck himself like all of the 'hick chicks' he's fucked. Vio walks into the school at the front but I leave him there and go around the back since I've got some 'unfinished business' with someone. When I get to the back of the school, the dumb fuckers are waiting for me. "how cute, not. how many times are you gonna hide behind your gang-bangers and use them as human shields?" I snarkily comment."I might give you the honor of something nice, _little Red._" gannondorf replies, 'Cockier than usual, now are we?' I mutter quietly when suddenly, gannondorf snaps his fingers and his gang-bangers dash off to terrorize other people. He smiles with sickening calmness. He pins me to the wall in a matter of seconds and says,"The only reason I bully you is because I'm in love with you so spare me the wimpy as hell 'I'm not gay, i'm just pan' speech and I'll consider giving you the best time you'll ever have." He has a kinky look in his eyes and that makes me want to gag. Instead of gaging, I push him off of me and sucker-punch him in the stomach."What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just shove a guy into a wall and demand _sex_ you pervert!" It was hard enough to talk to him as it is but it gets harder when your trying desperately not to turn bright fucking red. I make up my mind and decide that there is such thing as a bit too far when it comes to wanting to bone somebody. Yeah, ya may want to bone some random person ya meet at a night club, great, your both drunk and neither of ya will remember it. Ya meet someone at **_HIGHSCHOOL_** and want to bone them on first sight, go ahead and dream but **_DON'T FUCKING ACT ON IT!_** It's a violation of their personal space and its gross. *Mind back to the situation... Gannondorf wipes blood off of his face and growls(like, legitimately **_growls_** at me) and says,"You annoying little shit!-" I immediately cut him off saying,"pffft. **_I'm _**the annoying one?" and that rewards me with a hard punch to the side of the face. I shouldn't have done that...(ben drowned reference) He just pissed me off even more... and that means I get to make his life a living nightmare! I dodge his next punch, catch it, and twist his arm until he drops to one knee,"oh. proposing now are we? ain't it a bit early in our meaningless lives for that?" I say, using my brother's sarcastically calm tone. "Shut the hell up. I'm. not. DONE YET!" He screeches, kinda loud actually. he manages to get me on my back and gives me a couple of scratches using a knife he got from hylia knows where and I'm surprised he didn't use it sooner. I see a flash of white and blue out of the corner of my eye and the heavy as hell weight of a guy is lifted off of me in a kinda forceful manner. "You ok shorty?" a voice from somewhere above me asks. "uhgn. no." I reply, trying to sit up. "damn, I've really lost a lot of blood now haven't I?" "yeah. but so did he! you didn't even have a weapon! that wasn't a fair fight." the voice solidly declares, for absolutely no reason,"The names _Blue_ by the way, what's yours? _Maroon?_ " "No. My name is _Red._" I reply, about as rudely as I can. why am I trying to get rid of him? he just fucking saved me, why am I being such a dick to him? I smirk and cover my face with my torn up sleeve,"Damn. I really got my ass kicked by that dick again, didn't I?" "He used a weapon." "I know, but still... if I was stronger, I could've won this time. the cocky bastard ran his mouth, acting like he owned me and then he put me into the damn wall demanding that I be his boyfriend and let him bone me whenever." "sounds like he's a dick..." "now your catching on? I've only said it like, fifty million times." Blue laughs and says,"We should get going to our classes..." and for the first time in my life, I actually agree with someone other than myself. As if on cue, the bell rings, dismissing us to first period from what should've been breakfast. Hah, only damn thing I ate was gannondork's fist. As we rush off to first, he ends up following me. Annoyed, I say,"Dude. what the hell, why are you following me?" "I have pyro-physics first, what do you have?" Blue replies. "lemme see your schedu- well damn. we have all the same classes except for seventh and third which are auto-mechanics and, wait... pffft haha, you take home ec? that's funny. we have that together but I have an extra cooking course and honors english. you have normal english that same period, luckily, they're in the same hall." I hand him back his schedule and we walk to class together, the way its gonna be all year.

_~chapter end~_

_ viewers,_

_ I might keep posting regularly like this. but plz don't get mad if I don't._

_ sincerely,_

_ Sunny._


	3. chapter 3

**_chapter _****_3_**

**_Vio_**

'I head into the school even though I know that Red has left me to fend for myself, not that it matters... ok, ok. it matters. guess I'll just go to the library. shut up, brain. make me. fuck you.' My mind and I have a bit of an argument, as you can see. I'm not good at narrarating am I? _'yeah, vio. you're a shitty narrator. hehe. imma just leave you to figure out how to narrate. mmmbieee!'_ 'how the hell did Red get into my mind/chapter? anyway... back to the chapter! **MY** chapter.'

* * *

_Meanwhile at the library..._

I scan the shelves in the 'A' section searching for one of miss Akira Himekawa's*(1) books when I accidentally bump into someone. let's just say, I fell flat on my ass. "wups, sorry! I really didnt see anyone there! no offence..."*keeps blabbing in hopes of the person losing interest* *utterly fails* "jeez. you need to calm the actual fuck down and breathe, buddy. and none taken." the boy replies," oh, and my name is _Shadow_. what's yours?" "_Violet_, you can call me _Vio_ for short." I reply about as politely as I can. "ok, _princess_." shadow purrs. "I'M A BOY DAMN IT!!!" I squeak, kinda annoyed actually. "ok. you keep tellin' yourself that." shadow replies, amused. "you... damn it! why am I too nice to punch people?" I groan inwardly and accept my fate of being stuck with Mr. Meanie here. "hey, can I look at your schedule?" shadow asks. "sure, can I know why?" I reply. "I'm just curious! no need to get your tunic in a twist!*(2)" shadow reassures,"so... can I?" "oh! sure! here..." I reply, awkwardly. He looks at my schedule and a smirk crosses his face. "w-we have t-the s-same classes..." shadow whispers, a bit skeptically,"almost... suspicious." "Yeah. My brother and I have a few classes together, I guess it's kinda weird." I say, weirded out. We keep staring into each other's eyes for like... 5 minutes? no, 10? the bell eventually saves me from my hellish fate and we walk to class together. I checked the book out of course! what do you take me for? a book stealing heathen?!

_~chapter-end~_

(1) Akira Himekawa is the writer of the four swords manga

(2) a common saying in the zelda manga between fellow links.

_I might be posting more frequently when doing Red chapters and Blue chapters but I can't write as Vio, I'm sorry! I'm nothing like Vio so it's really hard to write as him. sorry! also, I know I said this was highschool but... I need blue to be older for the story to be right so, let's just say Red is like... 14? and Blue is... hmmm... how about 18? got held back cuz of bullying? Red skipped some grades? yah. let's just go with that. Vio and Shadow are 16-ish. don't complain, or you won't get a story._

_sincerely,_

_Sunny_


End file.
